I Want a Mum That Will Last Forever
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: Five year old Kieran only wants one thing for Christmas and that's for his mum to return. Ethan sits him down though and explains how much his mum loved them and why she cannot be there to celebrate Christmas with them. One-shot.


**Okay so this is just a small one-shot that came to me whilst listening to the song "I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever" by Cyndi Lauper. The song was featured in The Rugrats Movie. I am 21 but Rugrats was my childhood and one of my favourite shows as a kid. I don't know if anyone watched it.**

 **I have a slight writer's block for my other stories so thought I'd upload a one-shot, hoping to get rid of it. It's sad and different from my other stories because even though Lily is mentioned, she isn't actually in it.**

 **I hope you like it :)**

It was December 24th and a snowstorm had hit. Everyone was being told to stay inside where they'd be safe, warm and away from danger. Ethan had the day off work so that he could spend the Christmas period with his son. Little Kieran Hardy was knelt on the sofa at the window, looking out at the thick white blanket of snow. He was dressed in his Superman pyjamas and his favourite teddy bear, Barney was clutched to his chest.

"Time for bed little one," Ethan said, hanging the last decoration onto the christmas tree that stood tall and firm in the corner of the living room. "Come on. I'll read you a story."

"But I'm not tired," The five year old whined and turned round to face his dad.

"Sorry Kiddo," Ethan chuckled and ruffled his blonde, spiky hair. "Santa won't come if you're not asleep."

"Will Santa get me what I asked for?" Kieran asked, climbing off of the sofa and walking over to the fireplace. There was a tray of cookies and milk laid out with a note that said 'Dear Santa.'

"Well you've been a good boy, haven't you?" Ethan said and crouched down at his side. "I'm sure Santa will be having a good, long look at your list."

"But there was something that I didn't put on the list," Kieran said. "I prayed for it at night, every night before I went to sleep. I hope Santa heard me."

"What did you pray for?" Ethan whispered. "Come on. You can tell Daddy." He winked at his little boy and playfully nudged his arm.

"Mummy," Kieran whispered back, rubbing at his tired eyes. "I prayed that Mummy would come and visit me."

"Oh Kieran," Ethan sighed sympathetically and stroked his hair. "Come here." He sat on the floor by the fireplace and pulled Kieran into his lap. "You know we talked about Mummy going to Heaven?"

Kieran nodded. "Yes."

"Well, Heaven is a very long way away," Ethan said and kissed his cheek. "And it's for very special people who have to go and live with God. God chooses the people he wants to live with him and your mummy was one of them."

"Aren't I special?" Kieran asked. "Can't God choose me?"

"Not for a very long time, sweetheart," Ethan said. "Your time will come but not for a while. We need you down here on earth to look after your daddy and your Aunt Connie and your Uncle Cal. People can't visit from Heaven."

"If Mummy can't come here, I can go there," Kieran said quietly.

"It isn't that easy," Ethan said. "Like I said, you will see your mummy one day, just not now."

"I miss her," Kieran said and sniffed, resting his head against Ethan's chest.

"I miss her too," Ethan said, feeling tears in his eyes. "But your mummy was very sick and that was why God took her, so that he could look after her and make sure that she was okay. Your mummy is being taken care of and she'll be watching over you, wishing that she could be here to spend Christmas with us."

"I wish that people didn't get sick," Kieran said. "I wish that God didn't have to take them. I want a mummy that can last forever and ever and ever so she can spend Christmas with us."

"I wish that every day of my life," Ethan whispered. "But she'll be having her own little Christmas up there with Uncle Jeff. You remember Dixie telling you about Jeff, don't you?"

"Yeah I do," Kieran said with a small smile. "They'll be together, spending Christmas with each other."

"They will be," Ethan promised. "How about you sleep with me tonight? I can tell you a very special story about how me and your mummy first met."

"I would like that," Kieran said. "Do you cry over mummy?"

"Sometimes I do," Ethan admitted. "When I'm very sad. I just sometimes think that it wasn't fair that Mummy got taken away from us, I needed more time with her."

"But she was very sick," Kieran said, trying to make sense of it all. "So God had to take extra special care of her."

"Exactly," Ethan said. "She had a very nasty illness called cancer and it got so bad that God had to look after her. Aunty Connie couldn't treat her anymore."

"It will be okay daddy," Kieran comforted and reached up to wrap his arms around his father's neck. "We can be sad together. Can I send a card and present to Heaven, so that Mummy knows we miss her?"

"I'll tell you what," Ethan said. "Mummy is a bit like Father Christmas."

"Is she?" Kieran pulled away and his eyes widened. "Magic?"

"Yes," Ethan said and nodded his head. "Heaven is a far away place so we can't send anything there or go there ourselves unless God wants us. But...If we are both very good and fast asleep Mummy sometimes drops in for a visit."

"Really?" Kieran asked.

"BUT..." Ethan repeated. "You have to be asleep. Why don't you draw a lovely picture for Mummy to go on the refrigerator and then she can see it when she comes for a visit."

"I think Mummy would like that," Kieran asked. "Can I do one now?"

"Of course," Ethan said. "But then it is bed time for the little prince, or Santa won't come."

Kieran worked hard that night, lying on the floor by the Christmas tree with his paper and pens. He drew a picture of himself standing in between Ethan and Lily and then wrote the words 'I miss you mummy' before signing his name. By the time he was finished, he was almost asleep so Ethan carried him up the stairs to bed. He tucked him in and read him a Christmas story. By the end, Kieran was fast off, his teddy bear in his arms. Once Kieran was asleep, Ethan headed downstairs to the kitchen. He smiled with tears in his eyes and removed the picture from the fridge. He folded it up and tucked it in the pocket of his jeans. On a separate bit of paper, he wrote a note, ate the cookies and drank the milk and then headed to bed himself.

Kieran woke up bright and early the next morning. Ethan carried him down the stairs and showed him the empty glass and the empty plate. Kieran smiled happily, knowing that Santa had been very hungry. Ethan then took him into the kitchen and stood him in front of the fridge.

"She came!" Kieran yelled. "Mummy came. The picture has gone!"

"And look what she left," Ethan said, picking up the note that he had written.

"Can you read it, Daddy?" Kieran asked.

"Of course," Ethan said and held the note out in front of his son. "Dear Kieran. I felt so touched to see the picture that you had drawn for me. You are a very talented young man. I love you lots and lots and I hope that you have an amazing Christmas. I'm sorry that I can't be there to see you grow up but I need you to be strong for me. You're my baby boy and you always will be. I need you to be brave for Daddy, look after him for me. He's going to need you more than anything. I love you both and one day I am sure we will meet again. For now, we have to go our separate ways. It may not seem fair but it's for the best. I'm being well looked after, don't worry. Merry Christmas and I love you with all my heart. Love from Mummy."

"I love you Daddy," Kieran said and hugged him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you too my prince," Ethan said and hugged him back. He kissed the top of his head and looked up to a photo of Lily that was hung above the kitchen door. "And I love you too, Lily. Always."

 **I did get emotional writing this. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
